Fanning The Flames
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: what if sam was hit by the love spell and not Danny?    keep in mind she is alot bolder than danny, and knows she loves him before he realizes he loves her


FANNING THE FLAMES

**What if Sam got hit with Embers love spell instead of Danny? :D**

"Get off me Klemper!" Danny yelled at the ghost in the striped pajamas that was currently tackling him.

"but I just want to be your friend" Klemper whined, but didnt get off.

"will someone please tell me why this was a good idea?" Danny complained as he struggled with the ghost

"hey, you're the one who wanted to 'map out the ghost zone'" Sam smirked at him from inside the spectre speeder.

"you're also the only one that doesnt have to wear these stupid Fenton phones" Tucker complained, pointing at the earphones. "good thing they also work as wireless earphones, cause these things are a fashion dont"

He proceeded to press a button on his PDA to play Ember. Sam groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

"they're not supposed to look good! they're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate. like when I say things like HELP GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Danny yelled in frustration to his friends

"they're not stupid. I think they make great techno-goth earrings" Sam smiled, defending the earphones.

"really? Hey, maby I should give a pair to Paulina" Danny smiled, missing her hint. Ever clueless, as always. Sam sighed in frustration and slightly irked, said sarastically,

"yes Danny. thats what im saying. Give a pair to Paulina"

Danny growled in frustration and finally broke away from Klemper, and tried to fly away. Klemper followed and froze Danny. Danny broke the ice and his eyes glowed a furious green and he flew towards a door, that happened to look like a fridge. Klemper hurriedly followed and Danny opened the door so that instead of getting him, Klemper flew into another realm.

Klemper pulled his face out of the snow and saw a penguin.

"will you be my friend?" he asked

the penguin squawked and waddled away from him and his face fell slightly.

Back with Danny, he phased throught the roof of the spectre speeder shivering.

He blew on his hands and rubbed them together in an attempt to warm them up.

"can a ghost get frostbite?" he asked Sam

"oh here" she smiled "my hands are warm"

She enveloped Dannys hands in hers and they look at eachother, blush, look away, then they look back, smiling.

"EMBER! GO EMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER!" Tucker screamed suddenly, scaring the other two.

Danny cringed into Sam, in shock and horror. She slightly cringed towards him.

They looked at Tucker for a second and then Danny hesitantly pulled his hands out of Sams. They both look dissapointed and he says

"I think im going to need my hands for this"

Sam smirked as Danny covered his ears with his hands to drown out Tuckers horrible off beat and off tune singing.

Sam grabbed the steering controller and drove them out of the ghost zone.

The next day at school the trio was walking down the hall and Danny looked incrediously at Tuckers shirt.

"I dont get it, this Ember Mclean comes out of nowhere and now she is the biggest thing since Mp3's. Its so..." He stopped when Sam interrupted him.

"infuriating how mindless pre-packaged corprate bubble gum is preventing true musical artists from being heard" She finished

"I was gonna say weird, but uhh.. okay" He smiled. She smiled back

"Ember's not just about music. She's an expression of my... unique individuality" Tucker said and grew enthusiastic towards the end as they turned the corner and saw everyone dressed in ember clothes, or holding something to do with ember.

"oh yea. you're one of a kind. every single one of you" Sam said sarcastically.

Sam was looking around with a disgusted look when Paulina came up. Sam immediately death glared her.

"nice earrings. Sale at the 89 cent store?" She asked rudely

"for your information Paulina, they're a gift. Danny gave them to me" Sam said smugly

"really? he gave you earrings" Paulina asked, slightly shocked. "huh. I always knew you two losers would end up together"

"we're not losers!" Sam yelled

"we're not together" Danny insisted as paulina started walking away.

"EMBER! GO EMBER! EMBER! REMEMBER! EMBER! GO EMBER!" Tucker screamed

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" screamed Danny and Sam similtaneously.

"hey. check it out. the love birds are ganging up on Foley" Dash pointed out to Kwan, from a little down the hall.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" they screamed at them furiously. They shared a glance at eachother, then looked forward and glared at them.

**AN: i know im skipping a bunch here, but my computer keeps freezing and making the web page expire. i have already typed it 4 times and im sick of it. you all know what happens anyways so im going to skip to the part where Danny and Sam are flying away from the school after ditching Lancer. Thanks :) love you all 3**

Sam and Danny were flying and Sam looked up at Danny and sighed dreamily. Danny looked down and caught her staring at him and said

"uhh Sam? are you okay?"

"huh? oh! its just really nice up here, thats all. flying's nice"

Danny continued looking at her for a second and then his eyes popped open in surprise and he looked away, blushing, and watching her out of the corner of his eye. Since he wasnt paying attention, they smacked into a huge Ember cut out.

"falling stinks" Sam pointed out

"tell me who you love!" Ember yelled

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" the crowd screamed

"Something tells me they're not gonna love seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos" Danny said

"I think I can distract them" Sam smirked

"hey. Everybody. look! its Ember McLame!" Sam yelled as she drew a face on an Ember stand up

"oh great. a critic" Ember sighed "maby you'll like my new song better!"

She was about to strum her guitar when Danny hit her with an ecto blast.

"Hey! do you take requests? how bout beat it" Danny yelled

"how bout I just lay down a few power chords instead, dipstick" Ember said

They went through the roof and Danny flew at her. Their hands linked and they were pushing furiously against eachotehr.

"dipstick! ho ho! funny!" Danny said sarcastically "who writes your insults? the same hack who writes your songs?"

As they are fighting you can hear kids screaming her name, and her hair grew brighter and she became stronger.

"chanting. makes her stronger" DAnny said

"you got that right, baby pop. and the more kids chanting, the stronger I get. And if you think im strong now, just wait until midnight when my concert goes global. and the whole world's chanting my name. then you'll all be my slaves" she yelled as she raised her arm. as she said her last word she strummed her guitar and a red power wave came and hit Danny, sending him flying back. The rings appeared at his waist and changed him back to Fenton as he landed between the legs of the fallen Ember standup.

"get away from him!" Sam yelled as she ran out of the door to be on the roof.

"aweh, teen love. they say it never lasts. but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones, and I need to keep you busy for the next 8 hours. I have more than just music for you. now that they're chanting my name, my music CAN effect you. how bout a love song!" Ember yelled and strummed her guitar at Danny and Sam.

Danny screamed and fell backwards while Sams eyes started glowing pink as she was hypnotized.

When Danny sat up she looked dreamily at him.

"Sam?" he asked, completely confused

"well, I think i'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao babies" she smirked and Phased through the floor.

"Sam? what are you doing?" Danny asked and backed up as Sam started walking towards him. he backed onto the Ember stand up and fell backwards near the edge hanging over the edge of the roof. He gulped as Sam crawled seductively towards him.

"S-S-Sam?" he squeaked out bewilderedly

"come back Danny" She smiled at him and continued crawling.

"S-Sam stop" he gulped

"but why" she pouted and continued crawling

"uh.. Sam... just... stop" he said and backed up, and fell off the cut out. A swat guy caught him and threw him in the swat van. When him and Jazz got dropped at home, well, thrown on the floor throught the door by the swat guys, he looked up at his furious parents.

"what is the matter with you kids!" Jack asked

"you need to be preparing for the northwestern nine testing tomorrow" Maddie said

"how can I study? all I can think about is Sam" Danny said, and that was partly true, he wanted to know why she was acting so weird. Wait... Embers love song... was a spell!

"whats wrong with you. why arent you thinking about Ember" Jazz said

"Well, I'm thinking about putting you bothin the Fenton Stockades." Jack said

-in to basement-

"Jack, we cant lock the kids in a medieval containment device" Maddie said

"oh alright. We'll just ground them like every other parent" Jack pouted

"Im going to Ember McLains midnight concert tonight, adn theres nothing you can do about it!" Jazz yelled and grabbed Dannys arm to drag him upstairs when Maddie grabbed them both.

"you and your brother arent leaving this house young lady" Maddie said

"fenton stockades" Jack whisper sang

Maddie shoved him in and closed it.

"I MEANT THEM!" Jack yelled furiously

-up in Dannys room-

Danny was sitting on his bed thinking about Sam when he heard a tap on the window. He looked over to see Sam. He gulped and hesitantly opened the window to let her in.

"H-Hi Sam" he said shakily

"hey Danny" she purred "you like? I changed for you"

Danny gulped as he finally looked at Sam. She was wearing a Black mini skirt, a blood red tank top, and black had a blood red purse on, hanging by a thin strap. She had blood red lipstick on, black eyeliner, and was wearing earings that were black with the white Danny Phantom logo on them, with a tiny chain and a smaller white charm with the black Danny Phantom symbol on them. She also had on a gold necklace that said 'Danny+Sam'

Danny gulped nervously and before he could stop himself he said

"you look gorgeous Sammie"

"thanks Danny" she cooed and walked over to him. He backed away slowly and fell back on his bed. She smirked and straddled him, laying down the length of his body.

"Sam" he sqeaked

"yes Danny" she replied

"uhh... what are you doing" he asked her

"why dont I show you" She said and leaned down so their lips met.

He knew it was wrong but he kissed back, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him.

When they broke away she said

"I love you"

his eyes widened.

"thats just the- the sp-sp-spell talking-g" he studdered in shock.

"no Danny. **I** love you. and not bacause of the spell. I knew you wouldnt believe me. thats why I brought this" she said and got her diary out of her purse.

"what?" Danny asked as Sam shoved a page of the open diary in his face.

"read" she demanded.

he sighed and started reading the page of his best friends diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_We went flying today under the full moon. yes, I mean me and Danny. The view was so romantic. The whole scene was romantic. I loved it. and when I got a little cold he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight, to keep me warm. I thought I was going to melt. I was so happy. and I still am. I wish he felt the same way about me. I love him so much. With all my heart. I hate loving someone that doesnt love me back. But this boy has me hooked. he has had me hooked since the first time he said hi to me. Im hooked on him. and I know this isnt some stupid crush that I will outgrow. its 9 years and still strong. this is full out love. *sigh* well, I had better go to bed. night -Sam Manson (I would rather be Sam Fenton. *sigh* Mrs. Danny Fenton. that would be the happiest day of my life. I wish)_

Danny nodded at Sam when he finished reading it and was completely floored.

"how do I break the spell?" he mumbled

"it doesnt matter. we have eachother" she sighed dreamily and kissed him again and he couldnt help but kiss back.

"Sam stop" he gasped

"but why Danny" she pouted

Danny growled in frustration and said

"we are going to have to reprogram you like we did Tucker. Oh my gosh! Tucker"

they flew to the school and when they landed Danny started untying Tucker.

"twelve hours of, intensive standardized test prep" Tucker gasped

"Tucker in so sorry" Danny apologized

"your dreamy when your wracked with guilt" Sam smiled

"no now Sam" Danny sighed

"man, its about time. I always knew you two would end up together" Tucker smiled and pulled them into a hug

"we're not togehter" Danny argued "Ember put her under some sort of spell"

"so you dont want to end up togehter?" Tucker asked

"I dunno. maby. but not like this. Tucker please, you have to help" Danny begged

"alright. lets crank up the story problems and we will see her in twelve hours" Tucker said and stuck the helmet on Sam

"we dont have twelve hours. Embers concert starts in fifteen minutes. she gets her power when people chant her name and with a world wide audiance she'll be unstoppable" Danny said hurriedly

"then we had better bolt down to that show and crank down the volume" Tucker yelled and started pushing them out the door

"The volume of a sphere is equal to the square of the race of the base times pi times the height." He said quickly "Wow, that thing really works! And I spent the first nine years of my school life actually reading?"

They flew to the stadium and went through the door.

"go cut the power. we'll stand watch" Danny said and tucker walked away to do as he was told.

Danny looked at Sam and saw she was staring at him.

"uhh, can you do something other than stare at me" he asked

"sure Danny" Sam purred and Danny sighed in relief right before her lips came crashing down on his. He was completely shocked and they fell over.

Meanwhile, Tucker was turning off the power.

"okay" Tucker murmured, flicking the switch that controls the PA system. "cutting the power"

"Electrical power equals electrical current times electric potential" he said "man, I gotta stop doin that"

Meanwhile Ember is setting up her microphone and the stage with the help of Dash and Kwan when they hear Tucker say

"man, I gotta stop doin that" over the PA

Ember glared and they walked back to see Sam and Danny, upright again and Sam smiling seductively at Danny. Eber points at them and Dash and Kwan scream

"we love you Ember!"

"I heard you the twelfth time. now bag em and gag em"

They ran over and grabbed Sam and Danny, and one guy grabbed Tucker and dragged him away from the power controls

"if a train moving at 25 miles an hour..." he trailed off

"on in 6, 5, 4" a man counted down to Ember

"later dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world. and when I say my world, I mean MY world" Ember smirked

She dissappears from sight and Danny immediately goes ghost.

"dont leave me Danny" Sam said desperately

"Sam, I have to" Danny replied

"then im coming with you" Sam said and threw her head back into Dash's face.

"ow!" Dash screamed and clutched at his nose.

"Sam stay here" Danny demanded and flew away

"he doesnt think I can help" she grumbled and ran out onto the stage.

She flipped forward and propelled herself with her hands and landed next to Ember.

"mind if I join" she smiled

"sure..." Ember said hesitantly

"Ember! so warm and tender! you will remember my name!" they sang and Danny smashed into Ember.

"hey! no hit wonder! mind if I jam with the band?" he yelled

"get this straight dipstick. I dont do duets" Ember hissed and the singing stopped. Danny looked down to see Sam bound and hanging from the celing, the cord slowly breaking. Danny stared as he watched the spell break and the panic set in.

"where am I?" She groaned and when she realized where she was she screamed.

"Danny help!"

Danny tried to fly forward but Ember blocked him.

"I love you Danny" Sam said as the bond snapped.

"SAM!" he screamed and punched Ember in the face, and darted after Sam. He caught her right before she hit the ground and set her down, before flying back to Ember.

Ember walked back to the mic and opened her mouth to sing and Danny grabbed it

"sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up mime?" He taunted

she flew at Danny and hit him repeatedly with her guitar, and Danny blocked it every time with the microphone stand.

She screamed in frustration and shot pink ecto rays at him, trapping him inside a swirling pink vortex. the mic flew out of his hand and Sam picked it up.

"we need a way to break the spell. Something horrible like me almost dying. or worse.. Tucker! sing! take the mic and sing!" Sam yelled and tossed it to him

"you want me to sing? but you said I stink" he said

"I uhh... I was just kidding. you rock. you rock out loud" Danny and Sam said in unison.

"you got that right!" Tucker yelled and ran onto the stage.

he started singing and when he reached a high note in the song everyone snapped out of the spell, and Dannys prison faded away.

"NO! wait! no stop! NO! tell me who you love! Come on say it! Say my name. SAY MY NAME!" she shrieked while everyone stared at her in confuison

"the only thing we are saying here, is good bye" Danny said and sucked her inside the fenton thermos.

"uh o-okay y-you can stop now" Danny laughed at Tucker

"Ember! one thing" he sang and stopped when he realized it was over, he stood up and his Ember wig fell off and everyone started cheering.

"Danny that was awesome!" Sam yelled and hugged Danny

He hugged back happily and then pulled away

"I love you to" he smiled and they hugged again. when Tucker walked in they pulled away and both blushed

"I uh, I guess Embers spell hasnt quite worn off" Danny smiled

"you were never under Embers spell" Tucker pointed out and Danny elbowed him in the ribs

THE NEXT DAY

"These standardized test scores are the worst in school history. No doubt due to the rampant late-night carousing prior to test day. However, one student's perfect score did manage to bring the entire school average up. And that's good news for my bonus" Lancer smiled and held up a test.

"Therefore, Tucker Foley is excused from this afternoon's mandatory CramTastic session." Principal Ishiyama said

"Yes! This would an example of irony: a literary device employing the incongruity between what might be expected, and what actually occurs." Tucker smiled

"Tucker! we love you!" yelled two girls and hugged him and they walked out of the room

"I don't suppose you could release Ember and get us out of this?" Sam asked

"Nope. Besides, shes a little busy right now" Danny smiled and leaned a bit back in his chair

MEANWHILE IN THE GHOST ZONE

"Ember! Ember!" Klemper chanted

Ember clamped her hands over her ears and yelled

"Stop saying my name!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" Klemper continued

THE END


End file.
